


Basic Required Knowledge

by Nyx (nyxmidnight)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Connor is not a sexbot, Connor knows about sex, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx
Summary: Connor was not designed for human leisure, but as assistant to a lieutenant of the Detroit Police, he possesses certain knowledge regardless.





	Basic Required Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/gifts).



> I gave my dearest BFF Emerald Embers a prompt for her birthday and then my brain took it back and ran with it and now I'm publishing it on AO3 because I'm so proud and happy to have finally written something again.

“Though the reasons behind my creation were quite different from those behind the creation of android sexual partners, due to my employment I have been endowed with certain knowledge.”

Hank pauses in his disgruntled eating of cold Chinese takeout leftovers. It’s not fair that Connor is telling him these things in his house, at his dinner table, with his damn sinful lips. He knows what Connor’s been putting in his mouth and it should not make him want to find out if Connor can suck cock and how pretty he would look while doing it. The people behind Cyberlife sure are kinky motherfuckers.

“So y’suck dick?”

“I know how to pleasure a wide range of genitalia as well.”

Hank rolls his eyes because it might distract himself from his burgeoning erection. “Could you have made that sound any less sexy?”

There is a pause where Connor’s LED AI indicator briefly flashes yellow. “I will assume this was sarcasm.”

“Smartass.” Hank reaches for his beer.

“Perhaps a demonstration would be more erotic.”

Connor is trying to murder him. There’s no other reason he’d say that while Hank was trying to drink his beer, finish his crappy meal, and go to bed. No other reason why he’d come over to pat Hank on the back while Hank is trying to clean his airway of foamy beer. “I apologize, Lieutenant Anderson.”

Hank leans back against the back of his chair to breathe, caught a bit breathless between choking on beer and looking at Connor’s much too pretty face. “Don’t even try, you little shit, you’re not sorry at all.” He puts his hand against Connor’s cheek, like he wanted to slap him away but forgot to put any strength into it. It feels more like a pat. More like a caress. Connor lowers his lashes, and Hank is almost mad that someone programmed that damn robot to use his pretty face to look coy.

“Perhaps I am not.” Connor sinks to his knees and slips between Hank’s legs like it’s the most natural thing in the world to be doing. It’s not even remotely fair how his fumbling with Hank’s belt even manages to look hot. When he leans his face into Hank’s lap to swallow Hank’s hardening cock - so strange, no breath, a slick tongue against the underside - it would not be remotely fair of Hank to not cup the back of Connor’s like he cares, either.


End file.
